plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giga-Football Zombie
The Giga Football Zombie is a black and white Football Zombie that is only seen in the online version's Survival Mode and Vasebreaker. The Giga Football Zombie has the health of a Gargantuar but it moves around faster and has to chew plants to eat them, instead of smashing them like Gargantuars. Unlike normal Football Zombies, the Giga Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. It is also known as an Imitater Football Zombie, a Dark Football Zombie or a Black Football Zombie. Overview Absorbs 150 Normal Damage '''shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 47, 94, 140 '''Normal Damage shots (by this point, the Black Football Helmet is destroyed) before dying at 150 Normal Damage shots. Strategy Do what you might do to kill a Gargantuar to kill it. However, you have to act faster to kill it since the Giga Football Zombie moves faster than a Gargantuar, but it has no Imp to throw and has to chew through plants. In the Survival: Endless, it is even harder to kill them because you can only choose four plants against it. A good choice against them would be the Chomper as they kill them in one bite. Wall-nuts would be okay, but they would probably be eaten by the time the Giga Football Zombie dies, so if you use them be sure to plant them close to the right of the screen. Weakness Like the Football Zombie, its weakness is the Magnet-shroom; however Giga Football Zombies only appear in the Online version, while the Magnet-shroom does not. It will reduce to 10 normal damage shots. Still, Chompers can devour the Zombie whole, making them a bit easier to take care of, as one of the 12 plants in the Online version is the Chomper. Gallery Giga Football Zombie.PNG|The Giga Football Zombie GigaFootballZombieNoDegrade.PNG|A running Giga Football Zombie GigaFootballZombieDegrade1.PNG|1st degrade GigaFootballZombieDegrade2.PNG|2nd degrade GigaFootballZombieDegrade3.PNG|3rd degrade Dead Giga Foot.JPG|A dead Giga Football Zombie i zombe giga-football zombie.png|Giga Football Zombie in a hacked I, Zombie Level. much giga-football zombies!!.png|A lot of Giga Football Zombies in Hacked Online version FOOTBALL.png|HD Giga Football Zombie Giga Black.png|A Giga Football Zombie as seen on the seed selection (Online Survival) Giga Foot name.JPG|Strangely, it says Football Zombie instead of Giga Football Zombie. Trivia See Football Zombie for more trivia. *Unlike the normal Football Zombie, the Giga Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of the only zombies that can take more than one instant kill before dying, with the others being the Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Tall-nut Zombie and Dr. Zomboss. *It is unknown if a Magnet-shroom can steal its helmet, as Magnet-shrooms are not available in the online version; however, it is presumed to do so. *It doesn't appear in any versions except for the Online version; however, swapping its images with a Football Zombie's images can make a Giga Football Zombie in the PC and GotY versions. For more information, go to Modify Plants vs Zombies. *The Giga Football Zombie takes up 5 Wall-nuts / 2 Explode-o-nuts before dying in Wall-nut Bowling. *The Giga Football Zombie has the toughest headwear, as it absorbs 140 Normal Damage shots. *The Giga Football Zombie is black and white in color, but half of his legs are still red. *The Giga Football Zombie's color seems to be like the Imitater's. *The Giga Football Zombies doesn't lose any arms before it dies. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of three zombies to have face paint, the others being the Football Zombie and the Gatling Pea Zombie. *PopCap Games made this Zombie exclusively for the online version (which is fortunate, as its sheer health and speed would make it difficult). *This zombie, with a columnpoint of 75, has the highest columnpoint of all zombies. *The Giga Football Zombie has the word "Giga" in it. The other Zombie that has the "Giga" word is the Giga-gargantuar. *The Giga Football Zombie is the 3rd strongest zombie in the game, only seconded by Giga-gargantuar and Dr. Zomboss. *There's a mistake that, when moving the mouse to the Giga Football Zombie, (on the plant-picking part of the level) it says Football Zombie. This may be because Giga Football Zombie is not the official name for this zombie. **The Giga Football Zombie might be a replacement to a Gargantuar, probably due to the fact he's absent in the Online version. *The Giga Football Zombie might be just recolored (with added spikes) from the Football Zombie because the makers of the game made this Zombie specially for the online version, and they might not have wanted to spend so much time on creating this Zombie. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of the two Zombies that wear Black Headwear. The other one that wears Black Headwear is the Gatling Pea Zombie. *It is unknown if a Hypno-shroom could hypnotize a Giga Football Zombie, as it is not possible to achieve it in the online version; this is also presumed to so. *The Giga Football Zombie is the strongest Zombie on the online version. *This Zombie only appears in Night levels (except when playing the hacked version of Plants Vs Zombies). *It was certainly made in the online version for making the Vasebreaker Endless and Survival: Endless very hard, to encourage the player to buy the full version. *Actually, only the helmet is Giga, since the shots needed to destroy it doubles from 70 to 140, but the zombie itself will still take 10 shots before dying. *On the Seed Selection screen, the Giga Football Zombie's helmet is degraded, which is unknown why. See Also *Black Football Helmet *Football Zombie *Gargantuar *Chomper *Magnet-shroom *Imp *Zombies *Hypno-shroom Category:Zombies Category:Night Category:Night Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Vasebreaker Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness